Latch hooks, latch assemblies, and latch housings are commonly used in the nacelle of an aircraft, for example, in fan cowls and the inner fixed structures of thrust reversers. Thrust reversers may typically be structurally sized based on an overpressure event (e.g., a duct burst event) to allow for release of the overpressure. Thus, some inner fixed structures are sized to withstand the overpressure, increasing the weight of the fan cowls and thrust reversers, which may increase fuel costs throughout the life of the aircraft.